Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2017
03:49 which is getting on my nerves 03:49 Yes 03:50 Or user accounts like this which insluts you ( 03:50 Saying he's sick of me and he wants everyone to care about his feelings 03:50 He just wants attention or something 03:51 Yes 03:51 This is the problem now 03:51 I'm getting sick of the same drama repeating over and over again 03:52 Yes 03:53 Now I need to prevent vandals making anymore pages. So I temporally lock down pages via blacklist for non-autoconfirmed users 03:54 Chatlogging 03:53 Now I need to prevent vandals making anymore pages. So I temporally lock down pages via blacklist for non-autoconfirmed users 03:54 Chatlogging 03:57 Why were you on fanon chat? 03:58 I just came to see if you were here but actually not. 03:58 And now I came here only because you wanted 03:58 Otherwise I could not be informed and be in that chat for today :? 03:59 I was going to fanon wiki activity 03:59 then I saw you on that chat 03:59 Yes. And you told me to come here. I always come here if you wanted 04:00 Now I'll test my bot on chatlogs 04:00 Now my bot will do this job for a while 04:01 TiffiBot seems to be forgotten :/ 04:01 Yes. 04:01 Now I use my bot to chatlog (Only for testing) 04:02 04:04 Anything is done 04:07 Working 04:07 Okay 04:07 So now my bot will test this chat log now 04:08 I use Google Chrome for my bot 04:11 test 04:11 I write test to see if it will overwrite 04:12 Everything works now with my bot :) 04:12 I have no problems to chat log with my bot even with my bot's global.js 04:13 Check 04:13 Now that I'm an admin on CCS Fanon Wiki, I may request to flag my Motorola bot in CCS Fanon Wiki too to chatlog when I we don't use this chat 04:13 :) 04:13 Why :) 04:13 For what I said 04:13 Yes 04:14 Every 10 mins, chat logging will be done 04:14 test 04:16 Now AIDCG is redundant because of me 04:20 test 04:21 Now I informed DCG about not sending his bot for chat logs when another bot is here 04:21 Motorola 04:22 Testing 04:14 test 04:16 Now AIDCG is redundant because of me 04:20 test 04:21 Now I informed DCG about not sending his bot for chat logs when another bot is here 04:21 Motorola 04:22 Testing 04:23 Testestest 04:23 testing testing 04:23 Yes. 04:23 Anything written in main chat is now chatlogged by Motorola G2 (My bot) 04:26 Test 04:36 test 04:39 Pinkgirl may not come today 04:40 I think we could just meet on next weekend or after my exam 04:41 Okay 04:50 test 05:08 dead 05:11 yeah 05:13 why yeah 05:13 yeah = yes 05:14 Okay 05:14 Soon I gtg 05:15 Note that my main account will gtg but not my bot (Me) 05:16 I gtg now. My bot not 05:16 Wait... 05:16 Your bot can talk?! 05:16 @Rose My bot cannot talk unless it is something special 05:16 Like when my main account gtg 05:16 My bot can unofficially talk 05:16 then I gtg too 05:17 Gtg along with my bot 05:17 Or I'll use my bot for chat logs open in case someone else (Mossy for instance) comes 05:17 Bye (Excluding my bot) 2017 04 15